Locke&Edgar and the amazing can of beer !
by PeaceDestroyer
Summary: My 1st fic please R/R.It's about Locke and Edgar meeting up and getting drunk
1. The Meeting

Locke&Edgar and the amazing can of beer !!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Locke or FF6.. Damn.  
  
Locke was bored. Locke was VERY bored. Locke was so bored; he could just about rip his own lungs out. After the defeat of Kefka, Locke had lived with Celes for a while. That didn't work out; he caught her in bed with Setzer. Now he lived by himself in Kolhingen.  
  
Suddenly, Locke heard a loud knock which caused him to fall over in surprise. 'Come ON Locke, I know you're in there!!!'Edgar's voice called impatiently. Locke stood up, Dusted himself off and answered the door. 'Edgar! It's been a while! You're just in time, I was about to die of boredom !!!'Locke cried, wrapping his arms around Edgar. 'Ugggghh..Locke you're crushing me !!!!' Locke let go of his friend and stepped back.. 'Hey, Locke, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a friendly drink at the pub over there.' Edgar said. The treasure hunter then realised just how thirsty he was. 'Yeah, Eddy, love to!!!' 'Come on, we have a lot to talk about !!!!!!' With that, the two friends made their way to Kolhingen's pub.!!!!!  
  
So..what d'ya think???? The humor comes next chapter 


	2. The Drinking contest

Locke&Edgar and the amazing can of beer part 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Locke or Edgar or FF6.. Damn. I own the Amazing Super Kidney Buster Beer.  
  
This is where I add the getting drunk and the humor that follows.. It's in script form because it looks funnier that way.  
  
Locke: You're shittin' me, right ????  
  
Edgar: No shit Locke my pal, Celes really worked as a hooker for a while after you left.  
  
Locke: No way!!!  
  
Bartender Lady: Hey, you guys have been here 2 hours without buyin' anythin' now are you gonna buy somethin' or do I have ta kick yo ass !!?!  
  
Locke thinks for a second and then an idea pops into his head  
  
Locke: I'll take the biggest, most alcoholic beer you have, Lady!!!!!!!!  
  
Edgar: I'll just take a Kiddie Cocktail!  
  
Bartender Lady: Folks, gather 'round !!!!!!!! These 2 jerks have accepted the A.S.K.B.B challenge !!!!!!!  
  
Edgar: But I don't want th-  
  
Bartender Lady: Only 1 person has ever taken this challenge and lived- that's why the prize is so big!!!!!  
  
Locke: YAY!!! A prize!!! What do I win?????  
  
Bartender Lady: It's.uuuuuuhhhhhh...a surprise!!!!!!  
  
Edgar: Ooohh I LOVE surprises!!!!!!!  
  
Locke: Okay. We're ready!!!  
  
Two enormous cans of beer are placed in front of our heroes.  
They are labelled 'Amazing Super Kidney Buster Beer-For suicidal hobos only!!!!!'  
  
Locke: Oh shitake mushrooms!!!!!  
  
Edgar: Where's Sabin when you need him?  
  
Bartender Lady: 1-2-3 and staaaaaaarrrrrt drinking!!!!  
  
Locke: #whimper# HELP ME!!!!!! Must....resist ....temptation...  
  
They finally start drinking  
  
2 hours later ##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##  
  
Bartender Lady: We have 2 new champions!!!!!!  
  
Locke: Wha'chu call me!!!!!  
  
Edgar: Yeah, the sexxxy whore has a point!!!!! #Drunken muttering#  
  
Locke: #Hugs Edgar# This guy.. This guy.  
  
Edgar: an' what about the priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize?????????????  
  
Bartender Lady: Uuuuummmm. You win this miniature Plush Atma Weapon !!!!!!!  
  
Locke: What a rip off !!!! I drink until my kidneys burst an' THAT'S the Thanks I get for wastin' my money in this craphole !!!!?  
  
Locke and Edgar both pass out  
  
Bartender Lady: Put them in the double bed over there in that room.  
  
Bartender Guy: Are you sure they're gay?  
  
Bartender Lady: I'm POSITIVE they're gay !!!!!!  
  
The next morning Locke has a heart attack (figure of speech) when he wakes up beside Edgar.  
  
Locke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~  
  
I know it was bad but I was pushed for time R&R 


End file.
